Relaciones Alemania-ONU/ONU
Secretarios Generales de la ONU con mandatarios alemanes António Guterres= António Guterres António Guterres - Frank-Walter Steinmeier.jpg| UN High Commissioner for Refugees António Guterres (left) and German Foreign Minister Frank-Walter Steinmeier address a press conference after their meeting on Wednesday. UNHCR/A.Kirchhof António Guterres - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| Trajeto 3. Na cimeira de Lisboa, em 2000, com os franceses Jacques Chirac e Lionel Jospin e, atrás, o luxemburguês Jean-Claude Juncker e o alemão Gerhard Schröder. expresso.sapo.pt Angela Merkel - António Guterres.jpg| Guterres y Angela Merkel en una conferencia de prensa en Alemania. Foto: captura de pantalla. UN |-| Ban Ki-moon= Ban Ki-moon Ban Ki-moon - Christian Wulff.jpg| UN-Generalsekretär Ban Ki Moon (rechts) ist von Ex-Bundespräsident Christian Wulff mit dem Deutschen Medienpreis ausgezeichnet worden. Foto: dpa Ban Ki-moon - Joachim Gauck.jpg| Gespräch des Bundespräsidenten mit Seiner Exzellenz dem Generalsekretär der Vereinten Nationen, Herrn Ban Ki-moon. Photo: Bundespräsidialamt Ban Ki-moon - Frank-Walter Steinmeier.jpg| Ban Ki Moon and Frank-Walter Steinmeier. Picture-alliance / dpa Angela Merkel - Ban Ki-monn.jpg| Angela Merkel, canciller de Alemania, y Ban Ki-moon, secretario general de la ONU, durante una cumbre G8. FOTO AP |-| Kofi Annan= Kofi Annan Kofi Annan - Roman Herzog.jpg| Im Jahr 1994 folgte Roman Herzog (links, mit dem damaligen UN-Generalsekretär Kofi Annan) als siebter Bundespräsident (1994-1999). Vor allem seine "Ruck"-Rede von 1997 wurde berühmt, in der er die Deutschen ... Foto: dpa Johannes Rau - Kofi Annan.jpg| Bundespräsident Johannes Rau besucht vom 3.-5. Mai 2001 die Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika. In New York trifft Bundespräsident Rau den Generalsekretär der Vereinten Nationen, Kofi Annan (r.), zu einem Gespräch. Foto: Kühler, Bernd Horst Köhler - Kofi Annan.jpg| Speech by Federal President Horst Köhler at a dinner in honour of Mr Kofi Annan, former United Nations Secretary-General. Photo: Bundespraesident Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Kofi Annan.jpg| Warmest congratulations to my friend Frank-Walter Steinmeier. I know he will continue his exemplary service to the people of DE as President. @Kofi Annan Helmut Kohl - Kofi Annan.jpg| Helmut Kohl (left) meets with former UN Secetary-General Kofi Annan. UN Photo/Evan Schneider Gerhard Schröder - Kofi Annan.jpg| German Chancellor Gerhard Schröder and U.N. General Secretary Kofi Annan stand united. AP Angela Merkel - Kofi Annan.jpg| Tony Blair and Kofi Annan hand over the APP report in Berlin Photo: REGIERUNGonline/Steins |-| Boutros Boutros-Ghali= Boutros Boutros-Ghali Roman Herzog - Sin imagen.jpg| BONN, 20 de junio - En el segundo día de su visita oficial a Alemania, el Secretario General Boutros Boutros-Ghali asistió hoy, junto con el Ministro Federal de Relaciones Exteriores, Klaus Kinkel, a una sesión especial de la Comisión de Asuntos Exteriores de Alemania. Más tarde en la mañana, el Secretario General tuvo una reunión de una hora con el Presidente de Alemania, Roman Herzog. 21 JUNE 1996. MEETINGS COVERAGE & PRESS RELEASES Boutros Boutros-Ghali - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Helmut Kohl (left) meets with former UN Secetary-General Boutros Boutros Ghali. UN Photo |-| Javier Pérez de Cuéllar= Javier Pérez de Cuéllar Helmut Kohl - Sin imagen.jpg| West German chancellor Helmut Kohl meets with Secretary General Javier Perez de Cuellar prior to return to West Germany on an evening flight. Visit was an end to a three day stay in U.S. |-| Kurt Waldheim= Kurt Waldheim Kurt Waldheim - Walter Scheel.jpg| El entonces secretario general de la ONU, Kurt Waldheim (tercero desde la izquierda) en la ceremonia de bienvenida en frente del edificio de la ONU en Nueva York el 19 de septiembre de 1973. Los representantes de la República Federal ( Ministro Federal de Relaciones Exteriores de Alemania , Walter Scheel), la RDA y el estado recién incorporado de Bahamas. Fuente: alianza de imágenes / dpa / rh jhe Kurt Waldheim - Willy Brandt.jpg| El canciler Willy Brandt (izq.) es recibido por Kurt Waldheim en la ONU (26/9/1973). Picture-alliance / dpa Helmut Schmidt - Kurt Waldheim.jpg| Helmut Schmidt und Kurt Waldheim. Quelle: dpa/DB UN Helmut Kohl - Kurt Waldheim.jpg| Helmut Kohl (left) pays courtesy call on former UN Secetary-General Kurt Waldheim. UN Photo. Fuentes Categoría:Alemania-ONU